Elevated
by KnowMyNameNotMyStory
Summary: He taught her the secret to life - the feeling of being confident and free when you surround yourself with the right people. Sometimes life knocks you down, but the ones who don't ever give up on you are the ones who will always make you feel elevated.
1. That's Life

**A/N: I do not own Victorious**

* * *

"Here are your keys, Ms. Valentine. Welcome to the Pointe Plaza."

"Thanks."

Cat accepted her new apartment keys from the receptionist, grabbed her suitcase, and headed for the elevator.

It was a new beginning for her- a fresh start. She wasn't going to let a boy ruin her life, no matter how ugly their break up had turned out to be. She was going to look past the fact that she wasted three years with a total a-hole but she was too blind to see that he changed her for the worse. She was holding her head up high and starting anew. And that new start began with living on her own, at a new place. The Pointe Plaza. Even the name sounded fancy. This luxurious 50-floor apartment building in the outskirts of New York City was the way to go, according to Cat. Hey, go big or go home, right? She had had about enough of sleepless nights, puffy eyes, and comfort eating… Ok, she enjoyed the ice cream, but it wasn't healthy.

Confidently, Cat walked up to the elevator doors. Remember how this place was fancy? Well this place in particular still had people operating everything. There were three doormen outside, restroom attendants, and yes, an elevator attendant.

"Hi there!" an elderly man greeted her once she stepped inside. One look at the man and she lost it.

"Miss? Miss, are you ok?" the old man tried to comfort her. She fell to her knees and started bawling into her hands, dropping her purse and suitcase to the floor ignoring them once she stepped inside.

"I'm S-s-sorry. I'm sorry," she mumbled. But the water works continued.

"Would you like some water?" he grabbed a water bottled from under his makeshift stool, which was really a ratty old crate standing on its side, and offered it to her. She accepted the kind gesture and shushed her tears enough to take a few sips. It calmed her a bit and cooled her down. Though she let the tears free fall from her cheeks.

"There we are!" the old man cheered like he cured a disease.

"Thanks," she mustered under her hiccups.

"It's nothing. I've been here for so long, crazy isn't even in the dictionary anymore," the old man cackled.

"I'm not crazy, I swear," Cat tried to explain.

"So you're telling me you're synthetic red hair doesn't scream crazy?" he joked.

"No, no," she couldn't help but laugh. "I'm not crazy, I swear."

"Suit yourself," he snickered to himself.

"Hey Sikowitz!" a brunette walked into the elevator. She immediately noticed Cat. "Oh. Hi. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, thanks," Cat shyly answered before wiping her tears.

"Why were you crying?" the brunette asked.

"I don't know," she replied.

"Hello Tori, this is… wait, I never caught your name."

"Cat."

"Ah Cat. Tori, this is Cat, she is not crazy, despite the fact that she has no idea why she's crying and her hair is synthetically red but she thinks that's perfectly normal," the elevator attendant said.

"Excuse him, he's psycho," the Brunette, Tori, responded.

"That's why they call me Sikowitz!"

"It's nice to meet you both," Cat answered.

"Are you new here?" Tori asked.

"Yeah, I just moved in today," Cat said.

"Here," Tori reached into her purse to pull out a tissue for Cat to finish wiping her now smudged mascara and tears from her face.

"Thanks," she accepted the tissue and wiped her face. "So, are we waiting for someone?"

"No, you just never gave me a floor to press," Sikowitz told her.

"What floor are you on?" Tori wondered.

"Uh… 34."

"No way, that's my floor too! Which side are you on?" the brunette squealed.

"North."

"Oh, you're the city side. I'm the hill side."

"Yeah, I like the peace, but I also need lights and noise and I don't know why I chose it really."

"You don't know why you do a lot of things, do you?" Sikowitz asked.

"Sometimes I like to do things without over thinking, you know?" she suggested.

"Interesting," he nodded. He hit the 34th floor button and they went up.

"So, do you work around here?" Tori asked.

"Yeah, I got a new job at the Daily Gazette on First street."

"Cool, are you a writer or something?"

"Or something. I'm the editor."

"Wow look at you Miss Wall Street," Sikowitz chuckled.

"That's really cool, Cat," Tori acknowledged. The elevator dinged and they were welcomed to the 34th floor.

"Well I'll be just down the hall if you need me and Sikowitz here is always a great person to talk to. I'll see you around, Cat!" Tori waved as she fled down the hall.

"Is she always that perky?" Cat asked Sikowitz since the two were still standing in the 34th floor lobby area.

"Yes she is," Sikowitz chuckled. She moved in here about two weeks ago and she's already learned everyone's name in this floor. I don't know how she does it."

"Well I know one person on this floor. Only 10 more to go. Thanks for the water," she waved.

"Anytime," he tipped his hat and stepped back into the elevator.

"Oh, and welcome to the Pointe Plaza."

That was their first encounter. Their next encounter happened about a week later, after Cat was fully settled in. Although it didn't last long and they barely made a conversation other than 'hi' and 'bye'. For a good while, Cat would step inside the elevator with a Bluetooth in one ear, blackberry in one hand, and a tablet in the other. Sikowitz had concluded that she was one busy girl.

After about a month of constant work, Cat had fallen into that routine of busying herself to distract her from everything else. One day, she stepped into the elevator after a hard day's work with no device at her attention.

"Well if it isn't the busy bee," Sikowitz greeted and hit the 34th floor button.

"Hey there, Mr. Sikowitz."

"Please, my father was Mr. Sikowitz. Lose the mister, dear."

"Well what's your first name?"

"Erin."

"Can I call you that instead?"

"Mm. I'd rather not. I don't like it."

"What's the matter with the name Aaron?"

"That it's spelled E-R-I-N."

"Wait, it's not A-a-r-o-n?"

"Unfortunately," he sighed. "My mother was expecting a girl and she already got everything prepared, custom clothes, baby albums engraved and all, but when I popped out, she decided to keep the name AND the spelling," he chuckled.

"Oh, no. That's horrible," Cat giggled.

"It's alright. It's unique, I guess. But I certainly kept the tradition and named my son Tracy. Then he named his daughter Jordan."

"Jordan's a great name for a girl. I wish I had that."

"Catherine is a nice name," Sikowitz said.

"Caterina."

"I beg your pardon?"

"My full name's Caterina. Cat for short. It's a different name that's for sure."

"Nonsense, it's unique!" Sikowitz exclaimed.

The elevator dinged. Cat stepped out and turned back around to the old man.

"Tell you what. I'll call you Sikowitz if you call me Cat. Deal?" she stuck her hand out.

"Deal," he shook it. "Have a nice evening, Cat."

* * *

"Good evening, Cat. Have a nice day?"

"Long and exhausting is more like it," she said as she stepped into the elevator. "I'm just glad it's Friday."

"Ah yes, the end of the work week and the start of the weekend. Are you going to, what do the kids say these days, paint the town red?"

"Oh gosh, that's an old term," Cat giggled. "But yes, I'm going out tonight."

"Oooh, are you going out with a fella?" he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Yes, but he's just a coworker and a friend. Plus, it's a group thing. My coworkers Jade and Robbie are showing me the city."

"Ah, you kids should go outdoors, it's a clear sky tonight. Very lovely moon. Like a marshmallow," he chuckled.

"Like a marshmallow?" she laughed.

"Yes. So round and fluffy," he giddily smiled.

An hour later, Cat stepped back into the elevator in very sophisticated eveningwear.

"Whoa, Cat. I thought this was a group event."

"It is," she told Sikowitz.

"Are you sure that Robbie fella isn't courting you or anything?"

"Sikowitz," Cat blushed unconsciously. "It's a friendly outing with Robbie AND Jade."

"Well you better make sure this Robbie fella behaves himself," Sikowitz lectured.

"Oh gosh," Cat embarrassingly shook her head.

* * *

"Hey Sikowitz."

"Hello there, Cat. Whatcha got there?"

"Just some gifts."

"Oooh special occasion?"

"Kind of. It's my birthday."

"Oh, well happy birthday!" He greeted.

"Thanks."

"What did you get?" he asked.

"Um a new pair of Steve Madden Heels from Jade and a Tiffany bracelet from Robbie."

"Mhm, and Robbie's just a friend?" he quipped an eyebrow.

"Yes, it was a friend giving another friend a birthday gift. That's all," she clarified.

"What are you doing tonight? Throwing a bit of a soiree?"

"Yeah a soiree for one," she chuckled. "I don't really have much time to celebrate."

"Why, everyone deserves a special treat on their birthday. Why don't you go have fun tonight?"

"I am, I'm reading a bunch of articles tonight," she sarcastically said.

"You are a party animal," he chuckled. "Did you have any cake?"

"No."

"Balloons?"

"No."

"Did you get to blow out any candles?"

"You can't blow out candles if there's no cake, right?" she giggled.

"But you need to make your birthday wish! It's tradition!" he exclaimed.

"It's ok, birthdays aren't really that big of a deal in my family. Never really had time to celebrate."

The elevator dinged and the doors opened to the 34th floor lobby.

"Well Miss Cat, I hope you have a lovely birthday," Sikowitz playfully bowed.

"Thanks Sikowitz, goodnight!"

An hour later, there was a knock on Cat's door.

"Hey Tori," Cat was surprised.

"Happy Birthday!" Tori hugged her.

"Thanks, but how-"

"Sikowitz told me," Tori laughed. "You should have told me. We could have gone out and celebrated."

"It's ok, Tori. It's not that big of a deal," Cat told her.

"Well it is a big deal and every person deserves to celebrate even for a little bit."

Tori walked out to the hallway and picked something up to bring inside.

"Happy Birthday!" she handed Cat a red velvet cupcake and several balloons.

"Tori, you didn't have to do this," Cat was in shock.

"I didn't. Sikowitz asked me to get this for you," she told her. "Now come on, make a wish and blow out the candle!"

Cat smiled to herself. How can a kind man like him always know how to cheer her up? She could have wished for a lot of things – a better love life, an easier time at work – but being with a good friend and having a kind gesture done to her by an elderly old man was all she could really wish for on her birthday.

* * *

"Wow, it's only eight in the morning and you've got your gidgets and gadgets glued to your face."

"Good morning to you too, Sikowitz," Cat said while she attached her earpiece and turned on her phone.

"What do you need all that stuff for? Aren't you on your way to the office?"

"Yeah but even my boss can't wait for the ten minute commute for me to answer her grueling questions."

"You work to much little miss. You need to have more fun. You're young. Take advantage of it."

"I did. Remember when I went out with Robbie and Jade?"

"Yes for only three hours. And that was a month ago. Why, back in my day I stayed out for hours on end. And that was before there were shopping malls and IMAX theaters around."

"Well what did you do for so long?"

"I had fun. Enjoyed company with my friends."

"Eventually I'll get to that, Sikowitz."

The bell dinged and the door opened.

"Well, hopefully eventually is sooner rather than later. Have a nice day, Cat."

"Thanks, Sikowitz. Bye!"

At the end of the day, Cat stepped inside the elevator, her devices in hand.

"Yes, Sasha. I told the freelance writers to have their articles on my desk by tomorrow. Then I'll read them and send them over to your desk by the end of the day…. All right. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye." *click*

"Busy day?" the old man asked.

"You have no idea," Cat said while checking her email.

"Going up?" he suggested.

"Yes, please," she sighed.

"Why do you need all these devices anyways?"

"Well I need my Bluetooth to answer calls while I go on my phone for texts and emails. And then my tablet is here so I can access files quickly to read."

"You know, back in my day, we didn't have these raspberries and blacktooths or magical notepads. It was a simple black and white cellular phone that only had one function – answering phone calls."

"Ok first of all," Cat laughed. "My phone's called a blackberry, this earpiece is a Bluetooth, and my magical notepad is otherwise known as a tablet."

"You say to-may-toe I say to-mah-toe," he reasoned. "My point is that technology, no matter how amazing and easily available it may be, it's making the human mind more prone to social behavior."

"What do you mean? It makes communicating so much easier."

"I agree. But you're braver when you text or email, even talk on the phone because you're not physically in front of the person you're speaking with. You rely so much on that that when it comes to socialization, we can't ever find the words to say to keep a conversation going. And I may an old timer, but face-to-face is always better than any form of communication. It's more personal."

"I never thought of it that way," Cat said.

"Technology I tell you. Pretty soon they're going to implant chips in our brains and we'll forever be brainwashed under the dictatorial power of the government," Sikowitz joked.

"Oh Sikowitz, you are a man of wit and utter intelligence."

"Well I'm here for your entertainment," he tipped his hat. "Have a nice evening, Cat."

When the elevator door closed, Cat chuckled to herself. She had a feeling that with Sikowitz, it was just the start of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

**A/N: Well, here it is. The next Victorious fic. I was going to wait a few days to post something new, but I just felt like publishing this. I wrote this story back in high school, so it might sound very raw.**

**Thanks for those amazing reviews from Begin Again. If I find time, I'll try to respond to everyone. But for those 'guest' reviews, I wish you had accounts so I could personally thank you all.**

**Have you ever had such a stressful day that you just don't know what else to do? Crying takes too much effort, there's really nothing in you to scream out loud, and Murphy just loves to mess with you at a time like that? As you can probably figure, I'm not really having a great... week. And it's only Tuesday. That's probably why I'm on FF. I find some kind of comfort here. Anyway, tomorrow's busy. I'll update on Thursday. By the way, this is only a Three-shot since this was a school assignment and we had to write a brief three-act-screenplay. Talk to you guys later.**


	2. Start With Today

**A/N: Thanks for some words of encouragement you guys. You really didn't have to. Thanks especially to JMags-WriterofAwesomeness for our little talk and to sshaw101 for that nice thing you did for me. It's a pretty sensitive date today because of personal reasons, but since you ALL really cheered me up, I wanted to say thanks and you're helping me get through it. So with that, here's the 2nd chapter a day early.**

* * *

"Good morning, Sikowitz!" Cat cheered.

"Whoa, someone's a happy camper," the old man chuckled. "What's gotten into your head full of syntheticness?"

"Oh nothing," Cat stared off into space.

"Oh… I get it. It's a boy," Sikowitz nodded.

"Maybe," Cat smirked.

"Oh, it is Mr. Robbie?" he asked.

"No, Sikowitz," Cat giggled. "He's just a friend. Gosh you old man, get it through your head," she stuck her tongue out.

"Well then, who is this gentleman that's making you smile like a crazy person?"

"His name is Evan Smith," she beamed. "Even his name is dreamy."

"And how did you meet this Evan?" he asked.

"He works in the Accounting department of the Gazette. He was one of the first people I made friends with at the Gazette, right after I met Jade and Robbie. We finally got to talk at the company dinner and we hit it off. He asked me out for tonight."

"Well well, I bet today won't be a bad day then," he said.

The elevator dinged and they made it to the lobby.

"I sure hope not. Bye Sikowitz, have a great day!"

* * *

"Happy almost Thanksgiving, Sikowitz!" Cat and Tori greeted him at the lobby.

"Happy almost Thanksgiving to you ladies as well," he chuckled. "Where did you two ladies head to tonight?"

"Cat invited me to an office party. I met all her friends!" Tori exclaimed.

"Oh did you meet her mystery man?" Sikowitz smirked.

"Mystery man?! Cat, what is Sikowitz saying?" Tori interrogated her.

"Nothing, he's just being nosey," she blushed in nervousness.

"Wait, Cat. Did I meet him? Was it Robbie?" Tori guessed.

"Ah, so you've met Mr. Shapiro, aye?" the old man poked.

"What?! It's Robbie?!" Tori squealed.

"No, it's not Robbie. It was Evan from accounting. That cute blonde guy."

"Oh, he was cute," Tori remembered. "Then why does Sikowitz think it's Robbie?"

"Because he claims Robbie and I are more than just friends."

"It's so obviously true, Tori. Cat's just buried deep that she doesn't see him."

"Robbie is kind of cute if you like that hot nerd bit he's got going on."

"You think he's hot?" Cat asked.

"He's not ugly, and if you give him a chance, he does look like a cute little boy," Tori reasoned. "But you know what, I think Sikowitz may be on to something."

"He is?" Cat asked.

"I am?" he smiled.

"Yeah. I thought you and Robbie had so much chemistry it was insanely cute. And the poor guy was following you everywhere you went," Tori shared.

"I told you so," Sikowitz said.

They rode the elevator all the way to the 34th floor and the whole time Tori and Sikowitz egged Cat about Robbie. Once they reached their floor, they stepped out.

"Well, Robbie's sweet, but Cat does seem to like Evan a lot. So that's a good thing," Tori told Sikowitz.

"I guess if you say so, Tori," he chuckled. "Have a Happy Thanksgiving children!"

"Bye Sikowitz!" Cat hollered.

"Happy Thanksgiving!" Tori cried.

* * *

"Ho, ho, ho!"

"Sikowitz?" she giggled.

"Nope, it's Santa-witz! Get it?"

Sikowitz dressed himself up as Santa Claus a few days a week in the month of December. There were a few children in the apartment building so they found it a treat that Santa Claus was kicking it in an elevator where they lived.

"I'm sorry, Santa," she laughed. "How are you?"

"I'm jolly!" he cackled. "And yourself?"

"Never better, actually," she smiled.

"I take it everything is going well at your work?"

"Give or take. It's busy work, but I like it."

"And how is this Evan fella of yours?"

"We're serious now. He's great."

"That's wonderful! Ho ho ho!"

"Sikowitz," she couldn't stop laughing whenever he tried being Santa.

"Well 'tis the season! I know it's only the beginning of December, but this is supposed to be a happy month! So have a wonderful day!"

The elevator dinged and out stepped Cat.

"Will do, Santa. I'll see you later!"

* * *

"It's ok, Cat. You two are busy, he should understand that," Tori said as they walked towards the elevator.

"I know. I just feel guilty. He was really excited."

"Good evening ladies," Sikowitz tipped his hat. "What's the matter, Cat?" he noticed her somber mood.

"It's nothing," she shrugged it off.

"She and Evan got into a fight," Tori informed him.

"It wasn't a fight," Cat corrected her.

"But he got mad," Tori mentioned.

"Well he had a reason to."

"Uh, can someone please tell me what's going on?" Sikowitz couldn't follow what the two girls were talking about.

"Evan's going to see his family in Indiana for Christmas and he asked Cat to come so he can introduce her to the family. You know, next step in the relationship and all. But Cat can't leave for more than the mandated holiday because this is the busiest time of the year," Tori explained. "And he got upset."

"I just feel bad that I can't go. I mean, I want to meet his family, but I can't miss work even if I wanted to."

"Well, don't feel so bad, Cat. He should understand the position you have at work. You're high up there, he's in a completely different department anyhow."

"I know, I know," Cat understood.

"It's ok, Cat. I'm sure Evan will come around. You've still got this week to be with him before he leaves."

They reached the 34th floor and the two ladies stepped out.

"Well I hope you do feel better, Cat. Don't want to waste a frown in the most wonderful time of the year," Sikowitz winked.

"Thanks Sikowitz," Cat smiled.

* * *

The employees at the Gazette were given the 22nd to the 25th off since Christmas was on a Monday that year. Evan went home on the 20th and wouldn't be back until the 27th. Cat was wandering around the apartment building, very cheery because it was just two days until Christmas. She spent the day with Tori the day before because Tori was going to spend the holidays at her long-time boyfriend, Andre Harris's parent's home in New Jersey. She had said hello and spread some Christmas cheer to just about everyone. From Mario the receptionist, to Mr. Waley on the 50th floor. She had saved the best for last- Sikowitz, of course.

"Ho, ho, ho!" she cheered.

"Why good evening, Cat," Sikowitz smiled. "What brings you out and about tonight? Isn't it your day off?"

"Yeah, I just didn't want to be cooped up in my apartment all weekend so I decided to say hi to everyone here."

"You are just a big bal of sunshine today, aren't you?" he chuckled.

"What can I say, you said it yourself, this is such a happy time of the year."

"Yes, it certainly is. So what do you have there?" Sikowitz was referring to the two Styrofoam cups she had in both hands.

"Oh, Mrs. Pickett in the 12th floor made some hot cocoa and I asked her for two cups. One for me, and one for you." She handed the second cup to him.

"Why that's so kind of you, thanks," he gladly accepted it.

"Do you have time to take a quick break and chat?"

"Well, I don't want to leave my post," he said as if he were a military man.

"Ok well, how about we grab two benches and sit in front of the elevator, you know, just in case someone needs your services."

"I think that's manageable."

Cat walked over to the foyer and brought a chair over. Sikowitz pulled his crate stool out and set it right in front of the elevator door. They sat down and enjoyed the first few sips of their hot cocoa in pure bliss.

"So what are you doing for vacation?" she casually asked.

"I'm going to spend some time with my granddaughter, Jordan."

"Is she the only family that lives in the city?"

"The rest of the family lives in WestPoint, about an hour upstate, but there's been some disagreement in the Sikowitz household recently."

"Oh. Is everything alright?"

"Yes, everything's fine. Jordan's a strong young lady, like yourself. Her mother just needs to understand that."

"They're not getting along?" Cat figured.

"Well, you see. My little Jordan, she's 18 years old and well, she got pregnant."

"Oh," Cat replied. "And the father?"

"Left just as soon as he heard."

"Ouch."

"I know."

"Her mother was upset, and her father didn't do anything. My son, I tell you. He's a great man, but his wife definitely wears the pants in their family."

"So did she move out because of that?"

"She got kicked out when she told her mother about the baby and that the father to be fled. I didn't want her to live in the streets so she lives with me over by Manhattan Park. She keeps me company you know? Especially after her grandmother passed away. I guess we still have each other even though I barely see her."

"And why is that?" Cat was very interested in this Jordan girl.

"She's working double jobs and going to school before she has to take maternity leave. She really has no one and me? I don't know how long I'll be working and I'm only an elevator attendant. That's not much."

"Well it seems like Jordan's on the right path. That's good for her. And that's great that you're there for her too."

"And what about you, Miss Valentine? What are your grand plans?" he in turn asked.

"Oh well, nothing really," she shrugged.

"You don't mean to say that you're spending another holiday alone, are you?"

"So what if I am?"

"Well a birthday is one thing, but Christmas is a special thing. Don't you have family nearby?" he asked.

"No, my brother is the closest one but he's in Irving. If I couldn't go with Evan to Indiana, I sure as heck can't go all the way to Texas for my brother."

"Well, you're more than welcome to spend it with Jordan and I," he offered.

"It's ok, Sikowitz, I'll be fine," Cat assured him.

"Are you sure?" He asked once more. "I mean we usually have hot cocoa and Christmas ham but I doubt we'll be having any cocoa since Jordan will have to go to work right after dinner. But you're welcome to eat some ham with us."

"I'll be fine don't worry," she contently sighed. "And it's a shame Jordan can't stay for cocoa. Poor girl has to work on Christmas?"

"Yeah, well we used to have that tradition when she was just a girl. It's fine really. I'd rather not have cocoa if I'm having it alone."

"Well, I'm glad I brought you cocoa then," Cat raised her cup. He tipped his to hers.

The following day, Cat went to the market. On her way back, she was excited to see her favorite elder man.

"Merry Christmas Eve, Sikowitz!"

"Why hello there, Cat!"

"So guess what?! I got you something!"

She handed him a red gift bag with white tissue paper stuffing whatever it was that was inside. He pulled the tissue out and pulled out the object inside.

"A mug?" he curiously smiled.

"Not just any mug. Turn it around!" she excited said.

Sikowitz flipped the mug over to reveal a picture of a smoking cup and an inscription that read "Hot Cocoa Mug".

"A hot cocoa mug!" he exclaimed.

"Yes! And I know it may not be as good as Mrs. Pickett's, but I bought some hot chocolate packets for you to have a quick drink with Jordan tomorrow."

"Oh Cat, thank you so much. This was very thoughtful of you. I feel horrible that I don't have anything for you."

"You gave me that birthday gift. That was amazing and I didn't know how to thank you enough. You're always so jolly, despite if it's Christmas."

Sikowitz hit the 34th floor button and the two went up.

"Well you must have dinner with Jordan and I tomorrow if you still have nothing to do. I will feel more awful knowing you'll be alone," he insisted.

"Well actually I think I have plans now."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. I ran into my coworker, Robbie. Turns out he's not seeing family either and he was invited to have dinner with Jade and her husband, Beck. He didn't want to feel like the third wheel so he asked me to tag along."

"Oh, that Robbie fella, aye?" Sikowitz smirked. "I get it."

"Get what?" Cat was confused.

"You're going on a double date basically."

"What? You're crazy. It's just three coworkers having dinner and one of them has their husband there since it'll be their home."

"Sure, Cat. Whatever you say," Sikowitz laughed.

The elevator dinged and the 34th floor lobby was in front of them.

"Well, then whatever you want to call it, I hope you have a lovely time. Merry Christmas, Cat."

"Merry Christmas, Sikowitz!"

* * *

After the New Year, Cat had gone back to busying herself. Sikowitz and Tori probably figured that she was stressed with work, but they both didn't dare to ask her anything. One day, Cat came back from work in such a foul mood.

The second the door opened she stepped inside and pressed her forehead to the wall.

"Ugh," she grunted.

"Ah, one of those days," the old man acknowledged.

"You have no idea," she said forehead still glued to the wall.

"The jobs we take to make a living," he commented.

"No, I wish this was work," Cat finally turned to face Sikowitz, though the top of her head was still leaning on the wall.

"What do you mean?" he was a bit puzzled.

"It's stupid," Cat shrugged.

"Well if it's bothering you it shouldn't be," he pointed.

"It's just, Evan and I got into another fight."

"About what this time?"

"The same thing. He wants me to go to a family party and although it's in state, it's all the way in San Jose and during the worst time. I can't leave work for that and he doesn't understand."

"You really can't take a day or two off?"

"I mean I can, but I don't want to because I know I'll just have more work to do."

"Maybe you need to take a day off. At least spend time with him here."

"I don't know. We'll just get into another fight."

"Then take some time away from one another. It's as simple as that," he said.

"We already take lots of time off because of work. Surfacing the problem even more will probably make things worse," she admitted.

"I'm not getting a good vibe with this Evan guy if he doesn't understand or compromise with you," he admitted.

"He's not a bad guy, he just really wants to be with me. It's sweet but I'm busy. I mean Jade and Robbie get that; even Tori. Why can't my boyfriend understand?"

"Well he's a boyfriend. You should have more priorities for him."

"But Robbie said I shouldn't have to change myself and my routine when I'm in a relationship. I mean granted there's compromise, but not so much as to having to work around someone else to please them."

"Robbie, aye?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Sikowitz…" Cat warned him.

"Well if you won't listen to a stubborn old man like me, then you should sure as heck listen to a friend that truly cares about you."

* * *

A terrible thunderstorm swept through Los Angeles one day in March, making up for the lack of a rainy winter season. Cat rushed inside the Pointe Plaza the very minute she got to the street.

"It's a huge storm out there, Miss Valentine, huh?"

"Yes, it's crazy out there, Mario," Cat told the receptionist at the front desk.

"Well you should get to your apartment and turn up your heater. My goodness dear you're soaked!"

"Will do, Mario. Have a nice evening," Cat hurriedly made a beeline to the elevators.

"What happened to you? Did you step in a puddle?"

"If the puzzle was buckets of rain then yes I did," she told him.

A crash of thunder resounded through the walls.

"That storm is intense," Cat said in shock.

"Yes it is. It's not supposed to go away until Friday."

"Great, two more days of crazy thunder and lightning," she stepped inside after wringing her umbrella of loose droplets and wrapping it in a plastic bag.

"Going up?" he asked as she stepped inside.

"Yes please."

He hit the button and up they went.

"How heavy is the rain anyways?" he wondered.

"It's nonstop, Sikowitz. On top of that, there's thunder and-"

CRRRAAAAACKKK!

One second a huge crashing noise, the next the lights went out. Then everything was still. After about a moment, the emergency floodlight turned on.

"Lightning," Cat finished her sentence. "What the heck?"

Sikowitz pressed the call button.

"Mario, what's going on?" he spoke into the call box.

"Si-Sikowitz, is that y-you?" the reception was sticky.

"Yes, what happened?" he asked.

"The thunderstorm cut the power in the entire building. Wait—(he inaudibly spoke with someone next to him) – I just found out the entire block lost power. Apparently the thunder hit a power line near by. We'll get this thing fixed. In the meantime the floodlights are on in every hallway and the elevators. Are you with any tenants?"

"Yes, one."

"Well just hang in there. I'd say our emergency generators can work for an hour but the fire department would be here before that."

"Thanks Mario, just keep us posted," Sikowitz let go of the call button.

"Just our luck, right?" he chuckled at Cat.

"You can say that again," she chuckled as well, leaning her back against the wall and sliding down to sit on the floor. Sikowitz took his usual seat on his crate and the two sat there in silence.

"Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Sure my dear. We aren't going anywhere any time soon."

"What got you into the elevator thing?"

"I used to engineer elevators back in my day. Then when I retired, I wanted to still be around it so I did attending. It's a great concept – elevators. And me being an old man, I get to be a part of everyone's lives even for a few seconds at a time. I hear good things, bad things, and simple things. Life's an elevator, we have our ups and downs, but nevertheless, we're always going towards a destination."

"Wow, that was… well chizz that was a good answer," Cat was taken aback.

"Thank you, Cat. What about you? What made you move here?"

"Well, it's a terrible thing."

"I'm sure it isn't," he told her.

"You see, when things start to go bad, I tend to just run away. I had a horrible break up so I left him. I got a job transfer to the Los Angeles office so I moved here first thing. I'm into that fresh start chizz."

"No, that's understandable. But why are you always running?"

"Because," she stated. "Because… because. I don't know. I guess I'm just afraid that I tried my best and it still wasn't good enough so I should just move on to the next thing before something reminds me of my failures."

"Well that's not good."

"Exactly. I'm horrible."

"Now I didn't say you were horrible. It's not good reason that you have to go through that, but it is good because love is all about experiencing the worse before you get a taste of the best."

"So was you're wife the best of the best?" Cat smiled. She was a sucker for romance.

"Even when she's gone, she's still my best girl," he sadly smiled. "You remind me of Martha. She was a very independent woman. And Jordan, she adored her granddaughter. She would have spoiled her great grandchild."

"How is Jordan anyways?" Cat inquired. For several encounters, Sikowitz would update Cat with his granddaughter's pregnancy. Cat would explain a few things from all her appointments and he would understand later what his granddaughter meant when talking in terms he didn't familiarize with.

"She's going well. I just know that she needs another parental figure, or at least a female figure. If only her mother were around."

"Well, you get used to it. My mother left my brother and I when we were young, it was a nasty fight between our parents. So bad that our dad didn't even want to see us. He married another woman and had kids of his own with her and we were left to live on our own. It's why my brother and I don't really go all out with celebrations. It was just the two of us and that was it."

"How can a parent ever think of abandoning their child like that? It's why I don' visit the family much because Jordan needs someone now more than ever. Granted, she made mistakes in the past and yes at an early age, but she's becoming responsible and I'll always support her because that's what family does."

"Must be nice knowing you've got an actual parent, or grandparent being the adult figure you need in life. Sometimes I feel like because I had to be the adult for my brother that this is why I don't really know how to figure things out for myself."

"Well I don't know who would be stupid enough to let go of an amazing daughter like you. If you were my own, I would never let you go, my dear."

"Thanks Sikowitz," Cat sadly smiled.

"And you are doing just fine with yourself. That just goes to show you are very mature for your age. And so what, everyone has things to smooth out but you're young, you still have plenty of time to screw up before it counts," he chuckled.

"You know, you're right. I shouldn't be so hard on myself. Gosh Sikowitz, you're seriously more of guidance to me than my father ever was. Lately I've had Jade, Tori and Robbie look over me and although it's nice to have friends, they're _friends_. It's nice to actually have an adult figure to look up to. Especially someone as wise as you," she sincerely told him.

"It's what I'm here for," he tipped his hat and smiled.

* * *

**A/N: By the way, I don't know if it's implied, but imagine Sikowitz as like a grandpa, not like how he is on the show. He's supposed to be an old man. And Cat and everyone is in their late 20's- early 30's.**


	3. Elevated

"Hey Sikowitz!"

"Good afternoon, Cat. Where are you off to on this fine Saturday?"

"Just having lunch with one of my coworkers."

"Is it Mr. Shapiro?" he grinned.

"Yes, and whatever you're thinking, it's probably a lie. He is just a friend."

"That's what you said about that Evan guy and now you're dating him."

"Exactly. That's why Robbie is just a friend."

"Seems like more than that to me," Sikowitz claimed.

"And why is that?" Cat questioned.

"Because a girl smitten would be spending her Saturday with a man of interest, not a guy who is 'just a friend'," he pointed out.

"Oh hush, old man," Cat blushed. She was basically speechless but she didn't want to let herself believe in what Sikowitz was saying.

"Well you better stay indoors because I hear a storm-a-brewin'," he mentioned.

"It doesn't seem that bad," she said. "It's sunny right now. We wanted to hang out at the park."

"Suit yourself then," he chuckled. "But if you come back here soaking wet, I think I have the right to say I told you so."

By five in the afternoon, Cat came back to her apartment building and stepped into the elevator soaking wet. Sikowitz was reading the newspaper but when he saw her, he tried all his might not to laugh.

"Ugh," she sighed. "Go ahead, say it…"

"I… told you so!" he laughed. She couldn't help but laugh along, knowing he meant well and should have listened to him. He was in full hysterics that he ended up coughing and hacking because he was out of breath.

"Whoa, you ok Sikowitz?" Cat touched his shoulder. "Got to cut back on all the laughing," she giggled.

"I sorry but you look absolutely ridiculous in your wet clothes. I'm sure Mr. Shapiro was turned off by that," he chuckled.

"Just take me to my floor, Mr. Elevator Man," she stuck her tongue out.

"So how was your lunch?"

"It was really relaxing. Robbie's such a great listener that I feel like I can talk to him for hours."

"You-like-him," Sikowitz coughed.

"I do not," she defended.

"You say that now. But if a person makes you feel like you're floating or at least doesn't weigh you down, you should definitely keep them closer."

The elevator dinged and out stepped Cat.

"Have a nice night, Sikowitz."

"Likewise. And please listen to me this time when I say get back to your apartment and change your clothes. I don't want you catching pneumonia!"

"Will do, bye!"

* * *

Cat sulked all the way to the elevator once she finished her workday.

"Good evening, Cat. Wow you look horrible," Sikowitz observed.

"I feel horrible," she leaned on the elevator wall.

"Busy day at work?"

"Something like that. I just don't know if what I'm doing with my life is really what I want."

"Well, what do you want?"

"I don't know. Something more. Something happier."

"You don't like your job?"

"No, I love my job don't get me wrong. It's just, everything else I've got going on that's weighing me down. I've used work to distract me so much that one day, like today, everything just hits me all at once."

"Well, maybe if you take some time away from your raspberry…"

"Blackberry," Cat corrected him.

"And blacktooth…"

"Bluetooth."

"My point is, take some time off work. Figure things out."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. How's it going with that Evan fella of yours?"

"Not so good."

"I told you so," he chuckled.

"It's just, Evan doesn't really understand my job and how I balance my life. I want to make it work though. Jade and Beck make it work, that's why they're happily married. And I'm sure with the great relationship Tori has with her boyfriend, Andre will propose to her soon. I want that. I want to make it work."

"If you ask me, I never had to 'make it work' with my wife. Fifty seven years we've been married, and it always worked out on its own."

"Wow, fifty seven years?"

"Yeah, that's real love right there."

* * *

August finally rolled around; meaning Cat's lease was up. Originally she'd planned to renew it, but now she felt like she needed to start a new chapter again. The only thing that was keeping her from moving was Sikowitz and Tori. Nonetheless, she had to do this for herself so she sent in her thirty-day notice.

"We're really going to miss you, Cat," Tori said in the 34th floor lobby.

"Don't say that, Tori. We're still going to see each other. Just not live near one another."

"I know, I know. But you were my favorite tenant."

"Mine too," Sikowitz chimed in.

"I know. I'm going to miss you both, but I need to do this for me. I need a fresh start… _Again_."

"Alright, well call me sometime if you need help moving in or something. Or if you want to pig out on junk food and chick flicks you me and Jade can come over."

"Will do," She gave Tori one last hug and stepped inside the elevator with Sikowitz carrying her last box.

"You know what I'm going to miss the most?"

"The free coffee in the main lobby?" Sikowitz guessed.

"No, talking to you, Sikowitz," she giggled. "Listen, thanks for everything. I know this may seem to you that I'm just giving up and running away again, but I take to heart everything you tell me and I know I'll eventually find my place."

"You're not a giver-upper, Cat. You just know when to let go and when to start again. If you ask me, that's optimism."

Too soon the elevator reached the main lobby. She stepped out and waiting at the curb in the front of the building was her cab. She turned around and gave Sikowitz one last hug.

"Thanks for everything, Erin," she giggled.

"It's what I'm here for, Caterina," he smiled.

* * *

**One and a Half Years Later**

"Hi Sikowitz!"

"Good afternoon, Tori," the aging old man hoarsely greeted.

"You ok, there?" she looked at him concerned.

"Yes, it's just dry outside. Really messing with my throat."

"Well here, have a cough drop," she handed him a candy.

"Thank you, my dear. So, how was work?"

"It was alright. Same old, same old. Oh, before I forget," Tori dug into her purse. "Mario told me this letter came for you."

The elevator dinged and Tori stepped out.

"See you later, Sikowitz!"

After she left, Sikowitz sat on his crate stool and examined the front of the envelope. It was a letter from his favorite redhead.

_Hi Sikowitz!_

_I hope you're doing well. I'm sorry I haven't gotten around to seeing you or Tori lately, been busy trying to live my life, you know? You were right. I needed to get rid of all the stuff that was weighing me down and find things that made me feel good. I took a month off and went to the park in midcity everyday and just wrote about anything and everything that I saw or felt. It was therapeutic. Oh and here's the best part. I took another shot at love and I think you'll be proud of me that I'm with a guy who treats me like a queen and everything definitely worked with us – no having to 'make things work'. :) And it's going really well for us. I got transferred to our Washington DC location and he followed me here. One more year and we can go back to the big apple and hopefully see you again. I really want you to meet him one day. I cut back on the devices, only using my Blackberry now and tucked my Bluetooth and tablet in my drawer at my office. It's a start, right? I really miss talking to you. I can't want to tell you much more and ask about Jordan and all your wacky yet amazing stories. Well, I've got to go. My guy planned a nice dinner for us and it's at a fancy restaurant. It's a bit high-end for me, but I guess he wanted our anniversary to be extra special. See you soon!_

_Your friend,  
__Cat_

Sikowitz chuckled to himself and whispered an 'I told you so' during several parts. When he finished, he neatly placed the letter back in the envelope and set it in his crate stool. That letter certainly made his day.

* * *

**Two and a Half Years Later**

"Wee!"

"Hey princess, don't run in the lobby!"

"La la laaa!"

She ran around the receptionist desk and went straight towards the elevators. Opening it, she stepped inside and pressed the first button she could reach: the close doors. As the doors were closing, an arm stopped it and it opened again.

"Erin Jadelyn Shapiro. How many times do I have to tell you not to run around in places that you're not familiar with?"

"Mommy house!"

"Yes, mommy's old house. I _used_ to live here."

"There's my two girls," a man walked inside.

"Robbie could you please tell your daughter to contain herself."

"Oh, so she's _my_ daughter when she's in trouble," he tickled Erin's stomach.

"Teeheehee! Mommy, no daddy stop hehe."

"When did I have _two_ children?" Cat rubbed her temples. "Ok come on, we're here to see an old friend of mine."

"Honey, I've known Tori for like four years. She's both our friends," Robbie corrected her.

"No, we're also going to see my friend Sik- Wait. Where is he?" Cat realized she was in an empty elevator.

She stepped out and went back to the receptionist desk.

"Oh hello, Miss Cat. It's been a long time!"

"Hey Mario. Yeah it has. Have you seen Sikowitz?"

"Oh," Mario replied. Cat didn't like where this was going. "Miss Cat, how do I put this-"

"Hey Mario. I'm here to pick up my grandpa's stuff," a blonde haired woman walked up to the desk.

"Hi Miss Jordan. Here we are," he handed her a familiar looking piece of furniture.

"Hey, that's Sikowitz's crate stool," Cat said aloud.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" the blonde asked the redhead.

"I was just going to see him to say hi," Cat said to the woman. "He's an old friend of mine when I used to live here."

"Cat, we better hurry up. Tori's probably expecting us," Robbie interrupted.

"Wait, are you Cat Valentine?" the woman asked.

"Y-yeah… Do I know you?" she speculated.

"Not really, but I've heard so much about you from my grandpa. I'm Jordan Sikowitz."

"So you're the granddaughter he'd always tell me about," Cat smiled. She held out her hand and Jordan shook it. "It's nice to finally meet you."

"Likewise," Jordan grinned.

"So, where's Sikowitz anyways? We're finally in the city so I wanted to say hi," Cat requested.

Jordan and Mario exchanged grave expressions.

"Um… My grandpa passed away six months ago."

Cat stood frozen in front of everyone. "H-he passed away?"

"Yeah. He was really sick. He stopped operating the elevator a month before he passed. My grandpa was so stubborn. He always said that he had a reason for working so long."

Cat tried taking in everything Jordan was saying. Sikowitz was gone. She never got to say hello or goodbye, nor will she ever get that chance to.

"Maybe he was waiting for you," Robbie suggested.

"Now I feel horrible," Cat started to tear up. But she fought those tears back because her daughter, and now another little girl, was there.

A little girl a but older than Erin ran behind Jordan's legs in shyness but smiled widely nonetheless.

"Baby, come here. Say hi to grandpa Erin's friends."

"Me Erin!" Little Erin giggled.

Jordan looked at Cat in amazement.

"So sorry. Jordan, this is my husband Robbie, and this is our daughter Erin."

Jordan's eyes widened.

"So you're Robbie," she smiled

"Wow, Sikowitz really did talk about me," Cat giggled.

"You were such an inspiration to him. My grandpa could go nonstop for hours talking about you. He always told me that he'd wish the best for me like he wished the best for you. Without even knowing you, I was inspired too," Jordan explained. "So inspired, that…" she gestured for her daughter to step around her legs in front of the Shapiro family. "I'd like you to meet my daughter, Caterina."

Cat let the tears fall. She couldn't hold them in anymore. This little girl, the one that Sikowitz had high hopes for, was named after her.

"Hi Caterina," Robbie kneeled down. "I'm Robbie and this is my daughter, Erin."

"Hi," the two girls said.

"Play!" Erin screamed. Immediately, Caterina smiled and grabbed the other girl's hand and the two girls began wreak havoc in the lobby. Robbie told the ladies he'd watch them while the ladies sat at the couches to talk some more.

"My grandpa loved you like his own daughter."

"I really hope that didn't make you jealous or angry," Cat hesitated.

"No, definitely not. Like I said, you were so inspiring. Ever since my grandma passed he was never the same. Until I guess you two met. He was his old self again and I saw that. He helped me out in my pregnancy more than anyone else. I was really shaken when he left. But it was expected."

The two opened his crate and inside, they found a few familiar items. There were two envelopes. One contained a photo of baby Caterina. Jordan sent a photo to him when her baby was born. The other contained the letter Cat wrote him two and a half years prior. Next they found a picture frame of he and Jordan in the hospital room when baby Caterina was born. She had given him the photo about a year after it was taken. Lastly, they found the ceramic mug that Cat had given him for Christmas years back. She smiled at the thought that he'd kept it after all this time, storing it in a special place.

"Wow, I can't believe he kept all of this stuff," Cat said.

"Seems like he only kept the important things," Jordan shared.

"You know what I think?" Cat told Jordan.

"What?"

"I think… your grandpa would have loved it if we got to know each other," she smiled.

Jordan looked back at her gratefully. "I think he would."

"Jordan, are you and Caterina busy? Robbie and I are having dinner with our friend Tori upstairs."

"Is her full name Victoria?" Jordan asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because," Jordan giggled. "My daughter's full name is Caterina Victoria Sikowitz. Next to you, he'd talk about your friend Tori as well. That she was a great friend to you when you were new here. Told you he was a big influence to me."

"Well then I think you have no choice but to have dinner with us," Cat stood up. "Besides, I'd love to get to know the little girl I was named after, and I bet Tori would too. And I would love for you to get to know the little girl your grandpa was named after."

"Well, I can't say no to that," Jordan accepted.

After Robbie gathered the two little girls, the five of them entered the elevator.

"Oh, Cat! I almost forgot! Look what they did in memory of my grandpa." Jordan scooted over to show Cat a plaque on the wall of the corner where Sikowitz would usually sit on his crate stool while operating that very elevator.

_Dedicated to Erin Sikowitz. A family man, a wise soul, and a friend to Cat._

"They asked me what should go on the plaque. I felt it was only right that you were included in it," Jordan explained.

"Thank you so much, Jordan. You seriously have no idea how touched I am," she gave her a warm embrace. The elevator closed and Robbie hit the 34th floor button. After lifting his finger from the button, he noticed something written in sharpie on the side.

"Hey guys, look," he chuckled. Jordan and Cat glanced at the spot Robbie was pointing at and immediately smiled at the inscription.

_Sikowitz was here._

"That's grandpa for you," Jordan laughed.

After a very heartwarming dinner with Tori, her now husband Andre, and their son Mason; Cat, Robbie, Jordan and their daughters rode down the elevator once more.

"Wow, Tori's son looks so much like Andre," Robbie pointed.

"Definitely. They even act the same too," Cat laughed. "At least the girls got along with him."

"Yeah, I'm really glad Caterina gets to hangout with kids around her age."

"No problem. Erin needs more friends. She's too social to be cooped up at our house every weekend," Cat explained.

"Hey, why don't the kids have another play date? We can also invite Jade and Beck. I mean she's going be a mother soon too. Might as well get her used to the chaos," Robbie chuckled.

They reached the main lobby and stepped out.

"You know, that's not a bad idea. What do you say, Jordan? You and Caterina free next weekend?"

"Definitely. Here, I'll give you my number so we can figure out the rest of the details."

"Oh shoot. I forgot to give Tori my new cell number. I'll be right back. I'm also going to tell Tori about the play date next week. Sweetheart, can you give Jordan my contact info?"

"Sure thing. Hurry back," he told his wife.

Stepping into the elevator, Cat once again admired the plaque. In a rush of 45 seconds, the length it usually took to get to the 34th floor, every memory she'd ever had of Sikowitz came back. The awkward first meet, the random conversations, the bickering, Christmas and birthday gifts, and more importantly the life lessons he taught her.

She regretted not being able to see him for the past four years. After transferring to DC, Robbie and her got married and she learned that she was pregnant. So two years went by raising their little girl. But she was forever grateful. Because of Sikowitz, Cat realized Robbie was certainly the guy for her. She was happily married, in love, and shared a child with him. She'd only hope to have half the love Sikowitz had with his wife with Robbie.

She was a busy bee, always glued to her devices. Nevertheless, he always told her to take things lightly; that a laugh now and then never hurt. Which was why Cat couldn't help but laugh at his writing. _Sikowitz was here_. It was so him. She traced her fingers over the writing and truly felt his presence.

Riding up the elevator reaching higher ground, Cat felt and had a deeper understanding of their friendship. He taught her the secret to life - the feeling of being confident and free when you surround yourself with the right people. Sometimes life knocks you down, but the ones who don't ever give up on you are the ones who will always make you feel elevated.

Finally, the elevator dinged and the doors opened. Cat took one last look at the empty elevator.

"Thank you, Sikowitz," she smiled.

As the elevator door closed to an empty shaft, all the memories of the redhead and the elder man had sealed forever inside. The inscription next to the 34th floor button was certainly the essence of the space.

_Sikowitz was here. _

And now right next to it, in fresh ink, was it's true companion.

_So was Cat._

**_The End_**

* * *

**A/N: Not too bad for a 17-year-old me huh? lol When I wrote this last part about Jordan and Cat naming their kids, it was inspired by this friend of mine that named his son after his favorite teacher who would talk to him everyday after school because he would have to stay at school for 4 hours before his mom or grandpa could pick him up. I just felt like Cat would have done the same and maybe even Jordan.**

**Wrote this in high school but a couple days ago I found songs that fit with the story so I put them as title chapters: That's Life - Frank Sinatra; Start With Today - Before Their Eyes; Elevated - Nica and Joe.**

**I'm going to take a little break before I publish anything new. Only because I don't know what to publish next from my list of stories (A&A, Cabbie, SIU). Give me like a week or something.**

**Thanks for reading. I love seeing familiar names and talking to you guys. I'm feeling better today. And just so you know, each one of you is a friend that make me feel elevated :)**

**-AM**


End file.
